


Insignificant

by btvscharmedgirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Josie thinks about how insignificant she will be in Hope's long lifetime.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Insignificant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a small fic based off this tweet from @hosieluv: i know josie thinks she's such a small insignificant part of hope's long immortal eternal life & that in a few hundred years she will be long dead, gone & forgotten, hope won't even remember she once had this friend named josie who she used to stare, hold hands and do magic with.
> 
> So thanks for the inspiration Sha!

Her soft hand gently slipped into mine, causing a tingly feeling to shoot through my arm. I still haven't figured out if this is caused by my feelings for Hope, or if it's my body reacting to her immense power, gearing up to siphon some away from her. When I siphon from others the tingling feeling isn't as intense, so I hope it's the former.

Although, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I am a mere speck in what is sure to be a long and filling life for Hope. She smiles softly at me, almost as though she senses my thoughts. Sometimes I wonder. She always knows exactly what to say, or not say. It makes it that much worse knowing how insignificant I will be to her in a couple hundred years.

I often wonder if she will even remember me. Will she remember who she cast spells with? Will she remember the feel of mine in hers? Will she even remember the face of the girl she stares longing into whenever she has the chance?

She's asking me a question in her special soft, for me only, voice, and my heart breaks a little. Will she remember using that tone with me, or am just the first in a long line of insignificant people to pass through her long life? In a thousand years, will she even remember my name. Will I be Josie, the girl she stared longlining at, held hands and did magic with, or will I be a faceless, nameless person?

She's smiling at me again and for a moment my mind goes blank, and the pain in my soul eases. Does it even matter if she doesn't remember who I am in hundreds of years? Shouldn't I just be happy that she wants to spend time with me now?

I should.

I should just be happy that she seems to want me in her life. I should appreciate every stare, every hand hold, every spell, and every moment I have with her. I may not be her future, but she can be my present.

I smile at her, which causes her smile to widen. I know these thoughts will overwhelm me again. They always do, no matter how hard I try to keep them at bay. But for now, I'm just going to enjoy her smile. I'm going to cherish the way she looks at me. I'm going to swoon when she touches me. I'm going to love her, until the day I die. And no matter how insignificant I am in her exceptionally long life, that won't ever change.


End file.
